


Kartap and Dave are at it again

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Katktp and Dave are really in it now
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Kartap and Dave are at it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



Karkat: yeah  
DAVE: no no no  
KATKET: NO  
KARKAT: I MEAN YEAH  
DAVE: ok

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to win every time. You don't even need to do your best every time. You just have to keep moving.


End file.
